Vaciones
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Fic para el concurso del foro Las GRavedades de D.Gray Man. Tema, Vacaciones. Nuestros amigos de vacaciones que también tienen derecho! en la playa. Allen percibe que algo va mal. Y es que ÉL está ahí. ¿Reviews?


Fic para el concurso del foro: Las GRavedades de Man.

…

Pensé que no llegaba TT__TT

Disclaimer: No, sigue sin ser mío Man.

Pareja: Tyki x Allen ...

*Haineko hace una reverencia* Disculpen el fic en general

-------

Y es que estás de vacaciones, deberías relajarte.

Pero no, ni toda la playa ni calor del mundo son suficientes para hacerte volver a la realidad. Ni por muchos codazos que te dé Lavi cada vez que ve a una chica mona paseando por aquel pequeño trozo de cielo que era la hermosa costa inglesa.

Que va. Actualmente solo tienes ojos para él.

Está delante de ti, casi al alcance de tu mano. Incluso te mira y te sonríe con esa maldita sonrisa que tanto odias. Se está burlando de ti. No solo tiene el valor de mostrarse ante ti, si no que además lo disfruta. Por que al mismo tiempo que habla con sus amigos, y por mucho que las estrambóticas gafas cubran sus ojos, todas las miradas van para ti, Allen Walker. Y con ellas, sus sonrisas.

Y es que, tu enemigo, un Noé, Tyki Mikk, está feliz retozando en la playa un caluroso día de agosto. De repente te sientes acorralado ¿verdad? ¿Y si no está solo? ¿Y si es una trampa? "No puede serlo" Te dices. Pues este es su lado humano que ya conociste una vez, y que vuelve ha estar presente.

Ríe con sus amigos, se va a bañar, bajo la sombra de su parasol juega a su juego preferido, las cartas. Todo sin perderos de vista él uno al otro. Ambos no podéis evitarlo.

Lenalee te apura para que comas, pues tu almuerzo se está quedando frío. Sacándote del trance. Lo aceptas, algo avergonzado por no haber estado pendiente. Ella lo nota, te sonríe y te dice que llevas toda la mañana ausente. Tú lo afirmas, riéndote y quitándole importancia.

Pero si que la tiene. De hecho, tiene una atracción que te obliga a buscarle con la mirada, y a volver a mirar en el último lugar donde lo viste.

Para tu sorpresa, no está allí. Ni tampoco bajo su sombrilla. Ni en el agua.

No queda rastro ni de él ni de sus amigos.

Aunque si te fijaras mejor… porque, amigo mío, él… está a tu lado. Sonriendo de nuevo de esa manera que tanto odias.

-Tú eres… aquel chico del tren ¿No es verdad? –Pregunta. Falso…-¿Me recuerdas?

Tragas saliva. Te está hablando a ti. Deberías ponerte en guardia y luchar. Acabar con el Noé. Sabes que nunca más tendrás una oportunidad como esa.

No puedes. La hipnótica mirada que se ve entre sus gafas te hace estremecerte. Y aunque no sabes por qué, y eres conciente de que te arrepentirás, decides seguirle el juego.

-Lo soy –murmuras. Lavi se da un golpecito en la cabeza que le hace recordar enseguida.

-¡Ah si! –Exclama.- Tu eres al que desplumó Allen-kun jugando al poker en aquella ocasión…

Asiente con la mirada fija en ti. Tú no te has dado cuenta de que también la tienes perdida en él.

-¿Cómo que no estáis trabajando? –Pregunta, curioso.

No sabes si quieres contarle que no estás de servicio, que estáis descansando. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo tu enemigo.

Pero Lenalee es dulce, confiada. E inocente.

-Estamos pasando nuestros días libres en la playa –explica, contenta.

Habías apartado la mirada de él para mirar a Lenalee mientras hablaba, y ahora le vuelves a mirar, inseguro.

-Eso está muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, _también_ sois humanos –Ríe. Abres más los ojos con la afirmación. ¿Habla quizás de él mismo?

Tus compañeros ríen, complacidos con la carisma de su nuevo amigo. Sonríes por educación. "Si supieran la verdad…" Te dices.

Pero no lo saben. Tan sólo tú y él conocéis la verdad de vuestras identidades. Cada uno sois transparentes a los ojos del otro.

-Bueno… lo cierto es que mis amigos ya se han retirado y pensé que no os importaría que me divirtiera un rato con vosotros.

Excepto tú, Walker, nadie más sabía hasta que punto son verdad las palabras de Tyki Mikk. Así que asiente contentos y le ofrecen un trozo de sandía que él acepta.

No te gusta que quiera estar con vosotros. No te gusta ni un pelo. Y quizás algo en tu cara te delata. Por que él se vuelve a mirarte una vez más. Y sonríe.

Y por primera vez en toda la mañana te preguntas si no estás prejuzgando sus actos.

Su sonrisa, más que la pícara y malévola mueca propia de los Noé, es una sonrisa sincera y tierna. Humana. Por fin comprendes que el joven que está a tu lado no es tu enemigo. ¿Quizás deberías relajarte y pasártelo bien?

-¿Quién se apunta a una partida de poker? –Pregunta.

Tú quieres dejar por un segundo de pensar en el Noé. Por un momento, tan solo quieres pensar en el amigable chico que está sonriendo simpático.

-Yo juego –Afirmas.

-Bien, pero hazme un hueco –Te pide. Te sonrojas.

Tan sólo quieres ver esa sonrisa. Ya tendrás luego tiempo para hacerle tu enemigo.

Por lo que te haces a un lado y extiendes tu toalla. Se queda junto a ti. Y con esa habilidad que posee, baraja las cartas.

Pasáis un rato jugando. No es hasta que Lavi, que se os unió en la tercera partida y que es perdedor por quinta vez, se queja. Quiere ir a nadar.

Tú te lo estás pasando bien. Te ríes.

Lenalee se queda rezagada, leyendo bajo la sombrilla.

Él se levanta primero. Sientes que desaparece su calor e inconcientemente le buscas con la mirada, haciendo que ambas se encuentren. Giras el rostro.

Pero de repente, te ha agarrado la mano. Corre hacía el agua.

-¡¡¡¡Como quema!!!! –Exclama, refiriéndose a la arena. Tú ni siquiera la sientes. Vas agarrado a su mano y en este momento es todo lo que te importa.

Ni Noé, ni akuma, ni exorcista, ni destrucción del mundo que valga.

Tú te sientes genial cuando él enlaza sus dedos con los tuyos.

Llegáis a la arena húmeda y te suelta. Aunque si por ti hubiera sido, no le habrías soltado. Él vuelve a hacer un comentario sobre el calor. Comentario que ni escuchas. Se tira de cabeza al agua. Tanto tú como Lavi empezáis a entrar lentamente en el agua. Está helada. Pero al Noé parece no importarte. Nada, bucea y chapotea la mar de feliz. Hay un momento en el que bucea y cuando sale llega hasta dos palmos de tu cara.

-No te has quitado las gafas. –Le recriminas. El otro sonríe, genial Walker, te has convertido en su cómplice. Se da la vuelta y nada algo de mar adentro. Tirando de ti. En un primer momento te causa impresión y quieres soltarte. Pero ese tacto te encanta. A si que nadáis juntos un poco.

Una vez que Lavi se quita el frío, nada hasta donde estáis vosotros, y pasáis charlando un rato.

-Me estoy quedando helado. –Indica Tyki.- Voy saliendo ¿de acuerdo?

Asientes, en parte tienes ganas de que el día concluya rápido y sin problemas.

Pronto volverás a llevar tu uniforme de exorcista y volverá a ser tu enemigo… Te guste o no.

Le ves marchar lento hacía vuestra sombrilla. Seguramente, nunca te habías fijado en el buen cuerpo de tu enemigo. Y te sientes culpable por esos pensamientos que no deberían nublarte la mente. Hacen que ni escuches a Lavi llamarte una y otra vez.

-¡Allen! –Exclama- ¡Eh, Allen! –te vuelve a llamar. Cuando por fin vuelves a la realidad, más o menos, ves que Lavi te mira extrañado. -¿Por qué llevas toda la mañana ido? Apenas has hablado con nadie más que con él. –Pregunta. Vuelves a tratar de reír quitándole importancia. Pero él niega con la cabeza.- Ese truco no sirve dos veces, Allen…-Dice antes de marcharse.- ¿Yo también voy a salir vale? Deberías ir saliendo.

Deberías… Por que de repente el agua se ha vuelto más fría.

Le sigues, no sin agregar un "Lo siento" que no alcanza a oír. Es normal que esté enfadado, recuerda que llevas toda la mañana y algo de la tarde pendiente del Noé. Sales del agua y te cae una toalla en la cara…

-¿Quién?... –Lavi sonríe disimuladamente.

-No pasa nada. –Agrega. Ahora sonríes tú. Y cubierto con la toalla, vuelves a buscar con la mirada a Tyki Mikk. Que está debajo de la sombrilla, sobre una toalla leyendo el libro que acaba de dejar Lenalee, quien de pié, se sacude la arena de sus piernas. Colocas una toalla a lado de la de él y te envuelves un poco en ella.

-¿Alguien se viene a recorrer de punta a punta la playa? –Pregunta animada. Lavi alza una mano.

-¡¡Me juego algo ha que encuentro un montón de chicas monas de camino!!-exclama feliz. La chica ríe.

-¿Alguien más? –Te enroscas un poco más en la toalla, dando a entender que no tienes ni pizca de ganas. Y el otro, con la mirada fija en la lectura, mueve las manos, negando. –Muy bien, en una hora estaremos aquí de vuelta.

-¿Una hora? –Preguntas extrañado.

-Iremos buscando nácares y eso nos retrasará seguro. ¡Hasta luego! -Se despiden. Antes de irse Lavi te guiña su ojo. ¿Qué está tramando?

No sabías que además ibas a quedarte a solas con el Noé. ¿Qué haría él ahora? Tus amigos desaparecen en la lejanía y cuando te vas a girar para comprobar su estado, vuestras narices se chocan. Como acto reflejo te vuelves a girar hacía el otro lado. Pero el tira de tu brazo y te recoloca. Estás sonrojado hasta los dientes. El lo nota y sonríe.

Con su hermosa sonrisa humana…

Ocurre lo inevitable. Roza sus labios con los tuyos. Y algo parecido a energía estática te recorre la espalda. Tu primer instinto vuelve a ser tratar de huir, pero una vez más tira de ti.

Y con un movimiento, cruel a tu parecer, separa vuestras cabezas. Walker, acabas de recibir tu segundo beso a manos de los Noé.

Las gafas le han resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz y no ha perdido su sonrisa. Esos profundos ojos te están interrogando.

Tú en cambio, estás incluso pálido, en estado de shock total. Muy patético amigo mío.

-¿Qué tienes… –susurra a tu oído de la manera más sensual que nadie te hablara jamás.- que no me ha hecho matarte aún?

Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo. No sabes que hacer. "¿Por qué lo ha hecho?" Tratas de aclararte. No fue un beso violento, ni forzado. Actualmente no sabes que tienes delante. ¿Un enemigo… o?

Se incorpora un poco sobre ti, viendo que no reaccionas. Sientes como te acarician en la mejilla sus húmedos labios, no la a besado, simplemente has sentido el roce de su boca. Te mira a los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior. Al poco le cambia un poco la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no dices nada, Allen? –Pregunta por fin. No sabes si por cortesía, curiosidad o preocupación. Supones que es lo primero.- ¿Por qué no haces nada?

Simple. Porque no quieres, y el simple hecho de pensarlo ya crees que te convierte en un traidor. Te asaltan todos los recuerdos del día.

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres…Tyki Mikk? –Preguntas de una vez por todas.

Él se encoje de hombros.

-No estoy seguro –te confiesa.- No estoy seguro de si quiero matarte… -"Que sincero" Piensas.

Si está tratando de disipar tus dudas, no es que vaya por buen camino precisamente. Te echas hacía atrás, apartándote. Él hace una mueca, no quiere comprender.

Porque todo el encanto y la atracción reunida esa tarde se a desvanecido en el momento en el que utilizó el verbo "matar". Le has vuelto a identificar como a un Noé. Te apartas totalmente de su lado y te levantas. Sientes que ha jugado contigo, que se ha burlado de ti. Y sabes que tú has caído irremediablemente ante sus artimañas. No puedes evitar que un sentimiento de tristeza te caiga. Al fin y al cabo, te habías aferrado a unas meras ilusiones.

Él chasquea la lengua, no sabes si cansado, aburrido, molesto o todo junto. Le has notado incorporarse y acercarse. ¿Por qué no te has movido pues? Piénsalo luego, ahora siente esos brazos que te rodean desde atrás. Ahora mismo él está detrás de ti y con la cabeza enterrada en tu hombro. Tyki Mikk respira profundamente.

-Antes de prejuzgarme…-susurra- ¿De verdad no quieres saber lo que me hace dudar? –Te gira el rostro y os quedáis a centímetros el uno del otro. Sientes su cálida respiración. Antes de que puedas volver a asentir, vuelve a juntar sus labios con los tuyos.

Demasiada dulzura para ser un Noé. No es el sádico Tyki Mikk el que te está besando.

Es… simplemente Tyki Mikk… un humano más.

¿Y por qué?

No quieres ni cuestionártelo. No quieres negarle besos. No quieres preguntarte que pasará después. No te importa que tras finalizar el beso te pueda matar. No. Por ahora sólo quieres perderte en esos labios.

Y es que estás de vacaciones. Puedes relajarte ¿No?

---

Mm... ¿Review?


End file.
